While my blood's still flowing and my heart still beats
by MsShaera
Summary: The Gwinn sisters Maeve & Niamh, what a sight to see. A model and a fashion designer with her own label. The typical spoiled girls who would be labeled as 'first to die' in a zombie apocalypse. How long will they survive and how did Daryl get involved in this situation? (Rated: M. But that's just because I'm not sure about the storyline. Just in case.)


_Hi Everybody!_  
_Soooo.. This is my very first TWD Fanfic._  
_To be honest I'm a little anxious about what you all think about it._  
_I've been lurking for a while on some stories here with the urge to start one myself._  
_I finally decided to just start and hope you guys like it!  
_

_(the first chapter(s)will be about the added characters, just to see how everything went with them when it all started. Don't worry, I will get Rick/Shane/Daryl etc in there eventually)_

_If you find anything that I should/could change. for example, more details. less details. bigger jumps in time or the opposite. please please please tell me. I'm open for any info of critics._

_Enjoy!_

-Shaera

_p.s. If any of you are curious about a little info about Niamh & Maeve. I can add that. Let me know._

**~I don't own the Walking Dead, nor any of the character except for my OC's.~**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - "When models were still pretty and walkers just healthy people."**

**-Niamh's POV-**

_-"One more Maeve, one more aaand We're done! Well done love."_

The photographer stood up and gave Maeve a tap on her shoulder before he walked off to leave Maeve standing alone on the beautiful beach décor. The big fan stopped blowing wind her way and her hair gently fell back in place. I saw my sister relax for the first time in hours. She looked tired.  
I could not blame her; she had been modeling for hours without a normal rest. Hard working but never complaining, that's Maeve.  
Her never ending love for modeling and all the hard work that came with it good or bad paid off though.  
The first shoot for Victoria's secret was a fact, and I was a witness!

_-"So little sis, how about I'll go and change and then we go for some coffee and shopping?"_ Maeve asked.  
I looked at her amazed. Was she for real?

_-"You're not tired of the shoot? Maybe you should rest a bit and we'll go tomorrow."_I replied but she shook her head.

_-"I'm fine. You walking with me to my changing room? I'll get changed and we can head out."_  
Before I knew it she was off and gone into the mass of people.

People running around with camera's, clothes and even some makeup artists who were trying to finish the makeup of a model who was walking around with her cellphone. Typically Maeve, thinking I was as familiar with the place as she was. Ah well.. I'll just go and search for her.

I uneasily made my way through the halls and peeked into rooms to see if I could find Maeve.  
_-"hé you! Yes you with the dark brown hair! Wait a second!" _I turned around and saw a young guy approaching me.  
_-"yes you! Thank god, you can't just leave your models standing outside the studio of Victoria's secret like that! They almost fired my sorry ass because your grime models are standing outside these doors and are slamming against them. Don't you know where the Grime department is?"_  
I blinked a few times. What was he even talking about. My models?

_-"I'm sorry you must have the wrong person in front of you. I'm not a makeup artist nor am I someone who can do grime. Those are not my models. I'm just searching for my sister, Maeve."_  
Silence…  
_-"Well they've got to be someon…."_  
Before he could finish his sentence there was a lot of noise and screaming coming from the end of the hallway.  
Agonizing screams and grunting sounds I could not place.

_-"Damnit, someone let those zombie idiots in! This will cost me my job. You absolutely sure those are not your models?!"_ the guy asked me again as he already started walking towards the screaming.  
_-"Very sure."_I replied following him out of curiosity.

This did not sound like people who were just a little scared of a few grime models.  
On a quick pace he walked to the end of the hallway and around the corner. As I came around the corner to peek, I bumped into him. He just stood there.  
Frozen to the ground.

I followed his horrified stare and my heart almost stopped beating. All the air was pushed out of my lungs and my head started spinning.

_Keep breathing Niamh, this is just a very sick joke. How else can you describe what you see right?  
_  
I tried to take a deep breath but almost immediately had to vomit. The strong smell and taste of metal came over me. Blood.

The makeup artist who had just bumped into me, The photographer who took Maeve's pictures, The director and a dozen others. All on the ground in their own blood, screaming for help. Reaching out to others who were running for their lives. While the most scary people I've ever seen were tearing them apart and eating them.  
They were just ripping pieces of flesh off the people. Blood was gushing out of the wounds and thick puddles of blood were forming on the ground that used to be white and shiny.  
_This could not be happening. This? What was 'this' anyway.. how could you explain 'this'.  
_  
It was not until the guy in front of me turned to me and yelled hysterically at me that I shook up..  
_-"We have to go! There is a back door but we have to go back where we came from! Run!"_  
My feet did not want to move when I saw one of the creepers turning his head our way and let out the most scary grunt ever before running towards us.  
_-"Are you suicidal!? Come. On!"_He screamed, pulling my arms. Finally my feet started moving and I started running.

_Maeve. She is still here somewhere._

While running I looked around if I saw her somewhere. Nothing.  
Maybe she is already outside. Yeah she was smart like that. She always felt situations coming for some reason. Like when she was 10 and I climbed into the garbage can to scare her when she came out. Not knowing the garbage man would come. She had a feeling that I was in danger and was there in time to get me out. This would be something like that, only she would have saved herself in time. Yeah that's what it would be like.

We reached the door but when we pushed it only opened a little bit. Chains. Other people locked us in! They left us in here!  
_-"Please open up! Please!"_ I started yelling and kept pushing against the door.  
It was useless, we could not get out but I kept pushing and pulling hoping the chains would somehow magically loosen up or maybe even break. Tears streaming down my face, hands trembling of fear.

_-"We have to find another way out. Follow me."_ The guy who still had not said his name screamed. I could see the fear in his eyes. His face looked pale and I could see a little blood on his lip from biting on it too hard.  
He hesitated for a second but then he ran back into the hall.

_-"NO! YOU CAN'T GO BA…"_  
I ran after him but when I turned around the corner I heard his screams and saw a creeper biting through his jugular.  
Blood was everywhere and I felt light in my head when something grabbed me from the back and pulled me into a room.  
I screamed on the top of my lungs and kept screaming until a hand covered my mouth.

_-"shhhh…"_


End file.
